


Leave Me In Ruins (I'll Let You)

by witchupbitch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Bang Chan, Camboy Bang Chan, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Feminization, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation kink, Idiots in Love, Jisung is so soft for Chan, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Stockings, Top Han Jisung | Han, Watersports, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchupbitch/pseuds/witchupbitch
Summary: It's safe to say that tonight's live show turns out to be of Chan's most viewed video. With a whopping $700 in tips. Man, some of them are truly generous. He uploads a couple of provocative shots of him in the lingerie set, taking in some of the suggestions given as well. There's a satisfaction to what he does, and Chan would be lying if he says that he doesn't enjoy the validation that comes with it.orIn which Chan's housemates finds out a different side of him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Leave Me In Ruins (I'll Let You)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you're grossed out by watersports, this isn't the fic for you.

''A pet name that I'd call someone while...'' In the video that Chan's watching, Jisung's squinting at the comments that are quickly coming in. ''Oh! A name I'd call someone while...doing it? Man, you guys are getting creative with your questions.'' On screen, Jisung mulls over it, giving the question some serious thought. ''Hm. It'd probably be something like ''baby boy''.'' Awkward laughter ensues soon after. ''I'm starting to regret doing this Q&A thing. Moving on!''

Chan, feeling very much ashamed, replays the last fifteen seconds of Jisung's video, specifically the 'baby boy' part. A year ago, Jisung had started experimenting with the idea of uploading videos on Youtube just for the fun of it since he had been in-between jobs back then. There was no specific content, just him picking a topic and giving his two cents opinion on it. Or vlogging his day-to-day life. It turns out that people enjoy listening to his witty opinion, along with the humor that he injects into his content. After a solid year, Jisung's amassed a total of 200K subscribers, much to his own surprise.

Both arousal and shame mix into a tangled ball of emotion when Chan listens to the way the pet name rolls off Jisung's tongue. He presses his face into the cushion that he's hugging, frustrated beyond belief at his inability to get it out of his. Fuck, imagine if Jisung was to call him as such...

...but the chances of that happening was a negative hundred. Chan's been harboring indecent thoughts of his housemate since the male first moved in two years ago. Mostly, you know, fantasies of being dominated by said male. Being used. Fucked stupid on every possible flat surface, particularly after Chan had caught a glimpse of Jisung's cock once (the size queen in him approves very much).

The door to Chan's bedroom bursts open and Jisung blazes in like he usually does, barely giving Chan the chance to stuff his handphone beneath his pillow. No knocks, no ''I'm coming in!''. Chan grunts when the other all but throws himself onto the single bed. He elbows Jisung in the stomach, but it doesn't stop him from cuddling up behind Chan, arms coming to wrap around the older male's waist. The thing about Jisung is that he has absolutely no concept of personal space once he gets comfortable with someone.

''You're buying me a new bed frame if this one breaks.''

''Sure, I've got money.'' Jisung props himself up on his elbow. ''I'm going over to a friend's to watch the baseball match. Wanna join me, hyung?''

Chan shoots him an incredulous look over his shoulder, ''Do I even know this person?''

''Nope, but it'd be more fun with you around.''

''Nah, I'll give it a miss. You go ahead.'' _I'm just going to go online, wank myself stupid on live cam and order in a large serving of food while wallowing over the fact that the chances of us having sex is zilch._

Thing is, Chan makes it a point to go live for his own...fan base (it feels weird calling it that, but he's got quite the following), once a week. To put it simply, it's porn, but without him showing his face. He's always careful in ensuring that he films from the neck down, not wanting to worry about word getting back to his company that he gets off on being watched while he masturbates. Or that he spews whatever fantasy he has in his mind. Besides, technology is a nifty thing, what with a lot of apps and software allowing one's image to be blurred, or have a mosaic placed over it.

''We don't even have to stay that long. Maybe an hour or two. It's no fun without you.'' Jisung wheedles, clearly trying his best to get Chan to agree.

''Mm, not happening.'' Chan fluffs his pillow, pretending like he's about to call it a night. ''Don't forget your keys when you leave.''

''Okay, okay.'' The other concedes defeat, the mattress creaking when Jisung gets up. ''I'll bring home some food for you.'' Jisung cackles loudly when he tickles the sole of Chan's foot on the way out, causing the older male to kick out at him.

//

Chan wheels into frame, the familiar prickle of excitement and anticipation coursing through him as comments begin to flood the chat. He takes his time reading it while the playlist he had arranged earlier plays in the background, enjoying how most of the comments are about the outfit that he's picked out for tonight. It's gratifying to note that the extra effort he's put in has paid off. And it should, seeing that Chan puts aside a portion of his pay each month to treat himself with pretty things.

Tonight's set is a pair of fishnet thigh thighs with bows adorning the back seams, sitting snugly around his toned calves and thighs. Spoilt for choice, Chan finally decided on sheer lavender lace panties, the very tiny fabric barely covering his cock. But judging by how rapidly the comments are coming in, everyone seems to approve of the ensemble.

''Hey guys.'' Chan starts off, lowering the volume of the music playing. ''Sorry if this started later than usual.'' He relaxes against the seat, wheeling the computer chair backwards to allow the viewers a clearer look. The tips are steadily coming in, Chan taking a few minutes to call out some of their names to thank them for their generous donations. He's barely even started, but the figure showing at the bottom of the screen shows that there's about $150 in tips already.

There are a handful of comments asking about Chan's day, which never fails to surprise him. ''You guys seriously want to know about my day?'' It's weird, knowing that they actually like his online presence enough to ask about his daily life. ''Okay, let's see. Uh, I went to work as usual. Worked out at the gym for a bit.'' It's best not to divulge too much details, just in case. ''Nothing really exciting happened. Oh! But I did order some new things for me to wear, so you guys have something to look forward to next week. And some of my loyal subscribers sent me gifts to my P.O box too, so I'm very, very grateful for that~''

Another comment catches Chan's attention, so he reads it aloud just to steer the attention away from his life, ''What's the one thing that you've always fantasized about? Oh, that's a _very_ intriguing question. I've fantasies that are...a bit more on the intense side compared to the usual ones.''

Not wanting to just talk, Chan spreads his thighs wider, teasingly trailing his fingers along his lace-covered cock. ''I think I've probably said it before in passing the last time. But, uh, it'd probably be piss play. I've had someone do it to me a couple of times and I really enjoyed it.'' He exhales softly, pushing the thin scrap of lace aside so that he could start teasing his hole instead. ''I wouldn't mind someone pissing in me and having it all drip back out. Or having them fuck me in a pool of my own piss.''

At this rate, the comments are a blur with them egging him on, and the sheer filthiness of their words sparks a heat in Chan. He _thrives_ on it, knowing that they turn to him for sexual gratification. The word _'slut'_ makes an appearance a lot in the chat, along with some others, but Chan's always had a thing for being reduced to such terms. Perhaps it's obvious by now that he's got a bit of a humiliation kink. He's always fantasized about being used and degraded; men passing him around as they take turns using his hole, using him as a cumdump until his belly's bulging from it. 

''Sometimes...'' Chan continues, drizzling lube onto his palm and coating his fingers with it. ''I wish I could just put myself out there, y'know? Let you guys take your turn with me. Treat me like the-'' His head lolls to the side as he breaches the tight ring of muscles with his middle finger. ''-fuck doll I am. Wanna have you guys forcing your cock into me until I'm dripping all the cum out.'' 

It's safe to say that tonight's live show turns out to be of Chan's most viewed video. With a whopping $700 in tips. Man, some of them are truly generous. He uploads a couple of provocative shots of him in the lingerie set, taking in some of the suggestions given as well. There's a satisfaction to what he does, and Chan would be lying if he says that he doesn't enjoy the validation that comes with it.

//

There's nothing like a particularly intense wank (about his housemate _and_ closest friend), along with eight solid hours of sleep to restore Chan's energy and mood. Usually, he'd sleep in until about one in the afternoon on a weekend, but he finds himself naturally waking up by nine. He lies in bed for another half an hour, mindlessly scrolling through Instagram and Twitter (the one that he uses for his online persona), replying to some of the comments and private messages. The need to fill his stomach gets too much for Chan to bear, making him leave the comfort of his bed grudgingly. Funny thing is, Jisung's already up as well, which is surprising since he spends most of his time cocooned in a blanket in his darkened bedroom for at least half a day during the weekends.

''...you're up early.'' Chan comments on the way to the kitchen.

He checks the fridge, though Chan's already starting to think if they should just order in so that he wouldn't have to go through the hassle of having to wash up earlier. There's some leftover pork ribs from when Jisung's mom had dropped by last week, but having to heat it up seems like a chore.

''Didn't really get much sleep.'' Jisung trails after him, uncharacteristically silent as he watches Chan pour himself a glass of grapefruit juice while scrolling through the food delivery app on his phone.

Chan sets his phone down, bringing his palm up to feel Jisung's forehead, ''Hangover?''

''Sorta. Uh. Hyung?''

''Hm?''

''Are you, by any chance...I could be absolutely wrong, but it's killing me on the inside because I _know_ and I don't...wait, okay.'' Jisung stares him dead in the eyes. ''Are you, by any chance, @dontstealmylaptop on uh...that very well-known adult streaming site?''

The very first thought that crosses Chan's mind is that he's going to _have_ to move out. There is no way he'll be able to survive this mortification of Jisung knowing about this completely-concealed part of his life. Chan could (1) completely freak out or (2) play it cool because they're both adults and there's nothing shameful about doing what he does. Furthermore, Jisung's anything but stupid. He'd probably be able to see through Chan's lies.

Play it cool then.

''How did you it was me?''

''Remember I was over at a friend's yesterday? We were talking about usual guy stuff and he was telling me I should check this guy out. And...he showed me the live, and I just knew off the bat that it was you. I'd recognize that Dragonball Z figurine on your bedside table anywhere.''

It's a limited edition figurine that Jisung had gifted Chan for his 24th birthday last year.

Of all things to expose Chan.

''Oh god.'' He breathes out shakily, turning away from Jisung so that he can actually collect his goddamn thoughts. Because it's all coming back to him; the very things that he expressed during the live, the way Chan had deep-throated that fucking dildo-

''Wait. No, hyung. I didn't mean-'' Jisung hurries to stand before Chan, properly facing him once more. ''I didn't mean to say it like it's a bad thing.'' The male explains earnestly. ''Whatever you do during your free time is up to you. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have just jumped into it. Shit, I probably should have given it more thought.''

Chan covers his face with his hands, ''Jisung. Did you watch the _entire_ thing? Please be honest with me.''

''I...'' Jisung hesitates. ''Yeah. All fifty minutes of it.''

''I really don't think I can face you now, or _anytime_ in this lifetime. You basically heard me saying that I want to get pissed on.'' Saying it out loud makes Chan want to burst out into hysterical laughter, because _why_ is this happening to him?

He lets Jisung pry his fingers away from his face, ''Hey, in this household, we don't kink-shame, yeah?'' If it's one thing that Chan's always valued about the younger male, it's that he's not one to judge, so it brings Chan some semblance of comfort at least. Yet, he still can't bring himself to fully look at Jisung, knowing that his housemate had practically seen him fuck himself to an orgasm with a dildo. _But,_ a tiny part of him is intrigued as to what the other thought of it.

''...what did you think of it?''

Chan raises his head, stealing a hasty peek at the other. Chan's crossing into unknown territory here, but the line has always been blurry, so much so that others have mistaken them for a couple before. 

''It was...an eye-opening experience. I had no idea that you could fit something _that_ big in you. But overall? _Really_ hot. With the outfit and everything.'' Jisung compliments, as if they're talking about a random video and _not_ one where Chan stuffed a dildo in his ass while begging to be pissed on. ''If you want, I'll _never_ bring this topic up again. I swear.''

Chan shakes his head, ''It's...I think it's fine? Just kinda caught me off guard. But are you...are you okay with this? I don't know. I feel like no one's going to react _this_ calmly knowing what their closest friend gets up to during their free time.''

Jisung grins at him broadly, ''Whatever you do during your free time is none of my business. Unless you're out murdering people. That _might_ pose an issue.''

With that, the initial awkwardness and tension that had surfaced earlier dissolves. Chan asks Jisung what he wants for breakfast and they eat out in the service balcony an hour later, taking advantage of the clear sunny weather. It's a relief, in a sense. That Jisung's always so accepting and not one to pass judgement.

//

It's a week later when Jisung broaches the topic. They're watching a rerun of their favorite variety show on TV; Chan comfortably seated between Jisung's thighs on the floor while the younger male helps him towel his hair dry.

''What's getting pissed on feel like?''

Chan tips his head back to look at his housemate, ''Seriously, a little warning would have been great.''

''Sorry.'' Jisung chuckles sheepishly, setting the towel aside and combing his fingers through Chan's damp hair. ''Last time, you said that...you said that you enjoy piss play.'' He continues carefully. ''What if _I_ want to do it to you? Would you let me?''

 _That's_ enough to get Chan's attention. He turns around properly, expecting Jisung to laugh it off like he usually does. But the male maintains his straight (hopeful) expression, clearly serious about what he had just asked.

''What?''

''I've been thinking about it. Too much, actually. What better way to do experiment it with someone that I'm close with, right?''

There's some truth in that, perhaps. Chan has experienced his fair share of messy hook-ups. Now, with work and other activities, he barely even has the time to go on his regular hook-up apps. Besides, doing it with someone that he's already friends with would be much less of a hassle. He wouldn't have to worry about them being with a creep or something like that.

''If I let you piss on me, would you fuck me?''

''God, _yes_. Have you _seen_ you?''

It'd too great of an opportunity for Chan to pass up. Maybe he should give it more thought, but he doesn't want to let this slip through his fingers.

''Alright. Let's do it then.''

//

To say that Chan is a bundle of nervous would be a gross understatement. He's changed his mind about what he wants to wear _thrice_ ; torn between wanting to impress Jisung or having something on that'd allow easier access. Cross-legged on the floor, he paws through the stash in his box; sifting through thongs, thigh highs, garter belts, bralettes, and the sorts. If this was going to be a one-time thing, Chan's going to damn well make sure that he leaves an impression on Jisung.

His housemate had offered to leave the house for a few hours to allow Chan the privacy to get ready. In a way, he's grateful for the thoughtful gestures, because it allows Chan to get ready without the burden of knowing that Jisung's _waiting._ He scrubs himself pink in the shower, grateful that he had gone for his usual waxing appointment prior to this. While Chan doesn't mind a bit of body hair, he enjoys how the sensation of certain fabric is amplified when it brushed against bare skin.

It's only an hour later that Chan slips on the garter panty set that a subscriber had gifted him sometime back. He'd admit that he's extra vain tonight, but Chan's not the sort to half-ass anything. Standing before the full length mirror, Chan admires the frilly skirted design, loving the contrast it creates against his pale skin. Jisung had given him the go-ahead to record the whole thing (for them to watch later on), so Chan moves on to setting up the tripod and camera, testing out a variety of angles to get the perfect shot.

Just as he finishes setting up, there's a faint knock on the bedroom door, Jisung's voice floating through the wood.

''Hyung?''

''Just a second!'' Chan calls out, giving himself a fleeting once over in the mirror once more.

It's Jisung.

It's going to be _fine_.

Chan exhales, counts to 3 and approaches the door, twisting the doorknob. Jisung, adorable person that he is, does an actual double take. He's eating Chan up with his eyes, as if he's unsure _where_ to look first. The bralette spanning across Chan's wide chest, or the garter belt hooked to the panties and the stockings. 

''Oh _wow.''_

''Is that a good ''wow'' or...?''

''I'm gonna need a better look if you want a detailed explanation.'' Jisung replies cheekily, already pushing the door open so that he can enter the room. He reaches out as if to touch, but pauses, ''Is it alright if I touch you?''

''Yeah.'' It touches Chan that Jisung still has it in him to be mindful. '' _Anything_ you want. We've already discussed it. So...'' He raises his hand as if to say _''go ahead''_. 

Jisung takes a step forward, but grimaces, ''Maybe drinking that fourth bottle of water wasn't the best idea. '' Chan takes him by the land, leading him to the center of the room. ''I don't know if I can fuck you without wanting to use the toilet halfway through.''

''You can do it _in_ me, if you want to.'' Chan offers uncertainly, not knowing if Jisung might be comfortable with it since the initial plan had just been for the other to piss _on_ him.

The way Jisung's eyes darkens at the offer tells Chan that he's _very_ on board with the idea. The younger male sucks in a breath when Chan lightly presses on his abdomen, circling his fingers around Chan's bony wrist.

''I'm really sorry, hyung. I already planned it to be this whole elaborate thing, but I don't think I can last very long.'' Spots of pink tints Jisung's cheeks. 

''It's okay.'' Chan soothes him, stroking his hip. ''There's always...other times. We don't have to do everything in one day.'' He's not expecting Jisung to suddenly cradle his face and slowly lean in for a kiss, hesitantly brushing their lips together. It's uncoordinated at the first, their noses bumping, but progresses to something more heated once Jisung grows confident. He kisses Chan like he's letting out all the pent-up yearning, pulling their bodies flush together with his hands over the older male's ass. 

Jisung presses kisses down creamy slope of Chan's neck, stopping to suck marks against the unblemished skin, spurred on by Chan's gratified moans. He _swears_ that he feels almost dizzy when Jisung bites hard on a particularly sensitive spot, soothing it with his tongue a second later. Chan's not entirely sure what to focus on; Jisung's hands roughly kneading his ass or the blunt scrape of his teeth against the stinging marks.

''This is going to sound so wrong, but you're like...my wet dream come true.'' Chan laughs at the description, though he's pleased by the compliment. 

Jisung thumbs at Chan's nipples through the bralette, sending waves of pleasure coursing through the older male. ''I'd love to fuck your ti-'' Catching himself just in time, Jisung hastily backpedals. ''I'd love to fuck your pecs someday.''

''You can call them 'tits' if you want to. I don't mind.''

Jisung's practically ticking off everything in Chan's list. Chan trembles when Jisung wraps his lips around a covered nipple, moistening the fabric with his saliva. He enjoys having them teased and abused, until they're swollen and smarting, especially when they rub against Chan's shirt. He's considered getting a nipple piercing before, but it's something that Chan's still on the fence about.

''After I saw that live, I went home and jacked off to the rest of your videos.'' Jisung tells him, rolling and pinching Chan's stiff nipples between his fingers, delighting in the cries that he's pulling out from the older male. ''Especially the ones where you talked about wanting someone to cum in you over and over again until your belly's bulging from it.''

''Think you can do that to me someday?'' Chan asks, lowering Jisung's sweatpants and palming him through his faded plaid boxers. ''Breed me until your hyung's belly full of cum?''

Jisung's breathing goes ragged at the idea, ''I'd love to use you as a personal cumdump, Channie hyung. Fuck, I'm so hard and the need to pee's making it hurt so bad.'' 

''Poor baby. Let's not make you wait any longer.''

Chan had the foresight to stretch himself earlier, just in case something like this happened. He settles himself on the bed, pulling Jisung in by the waistband of his boxers.

''I really want to fuck you, but I want you to keep those on too.'' Jisung pulls at the garter belt, letting it snap satisfyingly against Chan's thigh.

Chan tries to gauge just how much he likes this set, but decides that he could buy himself a new one anytime, ''You could always tear a hole in it.'' He suggests off-handedly, leaning back on his palms with a kittenish smile. Apparently, Jisung doesn't need to be told twice. The older male finds himself pushed onto his back, Jisung spreading his legs apart to stand between them. He finds the perfect spot to create a rip, effortlessly tearing the fabric until there's a hole wide enough for him to slip his cock through later. It's possibly the _hottest_ thing Chan's witnessed in his entire life. 

''You're already so wet, baby.'' He knows Jisung's referring to the lube glistening around his hole and ass cheeks, but it still makes Chan's breath hitch. ''Fucked yourself open because you couldn't wait to get that cock in you, hm?'' Chan lets out a high-pitched whine when Jisung slaps at his hole, making his toes curl. The younger male repeats the action, making Chan's engorged cock leak steadily against his belly. 

Shamelessly, he brings his knees up and holds them open for Jisung, ''Please, Jisung. Put it in me.'' He's not even ashamed that he's begging in such a needy manner, needing to be filled up and stretched full. The picture he paints is a tantalizing one, because he feels Jisung weight on him, the other kissing him with a ferocity that leaves Chan dizzy. He registers Jisung standing up, grabbing a nearby pillow and placing it beneath Chan's hips. He nearly spills lube all over the floor in his haste to slick his cock up, both of them laughing at Jisung's clumsy eagerness.

''Oh yeah-'' Chan bites out a pained groan. ''That's going to burn tomorrow.'' In the best ways, because how _long_ has it been since he's had something which _isn't_ a dildo inside of him? Jisung waits it out, letting Chan adjust with just having the tip inside of him first. It must be uncomfortable; being painfully erect with the burning urge to urinate. Chan curls his fingers around the bedsheets as more of Jisung's length slides into him.

He props himself up on his elbows, transfixed on the sight of Jisung's cock disappearing inside him, inch by inch until Chan feels like he can feel it in his belly. He rests a hand over his lower abdomen, raising his gaze to meet Jisung's. 

''You alright?'' He asks Jisung, resting on his back once more before wrapping his legs around the other, resting his heels against the male's lower back.

He doesn't even care if Jisung _doesn't_ fuck him, as long as Chan gets to feel the hot splash of urine _in_ him.

''It's kinda overwhelming.'' Experimentally, Jisung moves his hips, a full body shiver coursing wracking through him a second later.

Jisung only manages half a dozen thrusts before he has to stop, the intensity getting too much for him. Chan flashes him an encouraging smile, reaching out to stroke Jisung's wrist, ''You ready?'' The other nods his head. 

''Relax your muscles.'' He coaches Jisung, making sure that he's not clenching around Jisung at all. ''It's easier said than done, but try _not_ to think about it.'' It's not the best advise, but it's all that Chan has for now. ''It helps if you press down here-'' Chan demonstrates by pushing down on his own lower abdomen.

Jisung's tense shoulders visibly relaxes at Chan's voice, doing as he's told. Doing it the first time round is always daunting, especially since individuals have been trained that it's _only_ normal if you urinate in the bathroom. Jisung bends forward with Chan's legs propped up on his shoulders, face scrunched up in both concentration and discomfort.

''It's okay, baby.'' Chan murmurs, breathy with anticipating. ''You can do it.''

Jisung's entire face goes completely slack once he gets over the mental barrier, a river of warm fluid streaming into his hole. If someone was to ever ask Chan what it's like to have someone pee in him, he'd say that it acts as a nice pressure against his prostate. Some would say that it's similar to an enema. It's the gradual feeling of becoming fuller by the second as he's filled up with liquid.

Jisung must have drank quite a volume of water, releasing a substantial amount of liquid in Chan before it slowly trickles to a stop. Chan clutches Jisung close when the other clings onto him, very much overwhelmed by the experience, fucking into Chan sloppily with tiny jerks of his hips. That, coupled with the sensation of the liquid sloshing in him, his cock rubbing up against Jisung's belly, Chan doesn't even need to touch himself to dirty his panties. 

''You good?'' Chan croaks out, gently patting the back of Jisung's head.

''Nope. Why did I wait until only now to try this?'' Jisung shakily holds himself up. ''To think that I read up on it, but nothing prepared me for _this_.'' He lowers Chan's legs before straightening out, carefully easing his cock out. ''Can I...'' The younger male sounds hesitant, as if he's afraid of voicing out what he wants. ''...can I watch you push it out?''

Chan holds the back of his knees, used to such requests. Jisung's watching him with such rapture that it makes him self-conscious, but the sound that the younger male makes when liquid trickles out of Chan's hole makes him wish both of them had quick refractory periods. Jisung rests a knee on the bed, leaning down to press a proper kiss on Chan's lips.

''I'll help you clean up, hyung.''

An hour later, both of them clean and the sheets replaced, Chan has no objections when Jisung climbs into bed with him.

''Did you enjoy it?'' Chan asks, turning around to his side to fully face Jisung. ''Any possibility of...doing it again in the future?'' He's fishing, there's no doubt about that.

''Only if you'd let me. Also, I wouldn't, er, mind...if you wanted to uh..record it and upload it online.'' 

''How about doing lives with me? I think they'd love to see the guy that I'm always talking about.'' 

Jisung blinks owlishly at Chan, pointing a finger at himself, ''Okay, let's backtrack a little. _I'm_ him?''

Chan chuckles sheepishly, a little embarrassed now that the secret's out of the bag, ''This really wasn't how I ever planned on letting you learn of my attraction to you. I'm sorry. I get it if you're creeped out by it.''

''No, _far_ from creeped out. '' Jisung lightly nudges his foot against Chan's. ''I've been trying to ask you out for the longest time, but always end up chickening at the last minute. Man, we're both idiots.''

Chan's got to agree with that, ''At least now we know?'' Recalling that he had filmed the entire thing earlier, Chan breaks out into a playful grin. ''Wanna watch it now?''

''Fuck yeah.''

//

**Author's Note:**

> All I got to say is: bottom chan slaps and I live for it a 500%. Chan will visit you in your dreams if you leave kudos/comments. Or his sleep demon will. No guarantees.
> 
> Twitter: @hansdrmarts (It's a super new Twitter account, so yerp, I definitely need some friends there~)


End file.
